Witch-king of Angmar
}}The Witch-king of Angmar is one of the secondary antagonists of [[The Lord of the Rings (film series)|''The Lord of the Rings film series]] Personality The Witch-king of Angmar is a mysterious and dark figure who has served Sauron for many years. He is cold, cruel and calculating, being on the same level of evil as his master. He was very sadistic, murdering Théoden and nearly killing Éowyn. He was also too much for Gandalf to handle, being that the Witch-king was able to overthrow him. Pippin was also terrified of the Witch-King, as he immediately backed down in fear when his fellbeast roared at him . Background The Witch-king of was a servant of evil, serving the dark lord, Sauron. Over time, his name was forgotten by men and was simply called "Angmar". he was once a noble mortal King who was seduced by the power of a ring of Power given to him by Sauron. When he was defeated in battle, he was taken to a tomb to be forgotten. Resurrected as a Wraith, the witch-king was made Sauron a lieutenant for his Battle to conquer Middle-earth. ''The Lord of the Rings ''The Fellowship of the Ring'' In The Fellowship of the Ring, Following the information gotten out of by Gollum, the Witch-king and his followers left Minas Morgul, and confronted Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin at Weathrtop. There, Angmar wounded Frodo Baggins upon Weathertop with his Morgul blade. However, he and the Nazgul were chased away from Aragorn ''The Two Towers'' The Witch-king makes a cameo at the beginning of the film, where he is upon his Fellbeast looking for Frodo, Sam and Gollum. Because of his presence, Frodo suffers from the wound that the Witch-king had given him. He later appears in Osgiliath, attempting to grab at Frodo and the Ring. However, Sam pushes Frodo out of the way before he is taken by the King. ''The Return of the King'' In the final installment of the films, Gandalf explains Sauron's plan to Pippin and identifies the cloaked figure as the Witch-king of Angmar, the individual who stabbed Frodo the previous year. Gandalf reveals that Sauron has the Witch-king of Angmar as a lieutenant of his armies, intending for him to lead his armies. The Witch king appears when Frodo and Sam are heading towards the stairs of Cirith Ungol. Frodo withers in pain as the King and his Fell-beast stand on the tower of Minas Morgul. He feels the blade as if repenetrating his skin and Frodo recounting his experiences on Weathertop. During the Battle of Pelennor Fields, the Witch-king is first mortally wounded by the hobbit, Merry Brandybuck and Éowyn gives him the fatal blow. After the Witch-king's death, Khamûl, his second-in-command, became lord of the Nazgul before his master's demise. The Witch-king's death also began weakining Sauron, who had lost one of his most powerful servants. Category:The Lord of the Rings (film series) characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters Category:Major characters (The Lord of the Rings) Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Army of Mordor Category:NazgûI Category:Minor Characters (The Hobbit) Category:The Hobbit (film series) characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies characters Category:Black Númenóreans Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Deaths in battle Category:Deceased Category:Characters Killed by Éowyn Category:Characters Killed by Merry Brandybuck Category:Those Destroyed